Often times in the repair of machinery, fasteners such as nuts and bolts need to be removed and replaced in locations which are difficult to access. This is more particularly a problem today where a significant amount of equipment is compactly mounted in a small space. One example of this is engines on modern automotive vehicles including trucks and automobiles. However, this problem arises in other areas where much equipment is packed into a small area, often making it difficult to access adjustments and fasteners which need to be adjusted, removed and replaced for repairs and/or other purposes.